


Adorable

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: I got a little brainwave and decided to just go for it. I know I reference 'that night' and I'm deciding whether to leave that up to your imagination or whether to actually write that up. Let me know what you'd prefer :)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Adorable

Logan sat on the bed in his room, ignoring the knocking on his door as he thought over what he'd said.

He'd managed to keep himself together for so long and then he slipped up in the latest video.

"we get it you're adorable!"

Logan put his head in his hands and took a few shaky breaths as that comment replayed in his head over and over again. He'd fled the moment the video was over and hid in his room to avoid any awkward questions.

Things had gone slightly downhill for him recently. Thomas dying his hair purple, being forced to participate in the sorting video and constantly having Patton complimenting everyone it was just too much and it was no wonder he'd slipped up and made that comment but he was supposed to Thomas's brain, cool and calculating with no emotions clouding his judgement. He couldn't let his emotions overpower him like that.

He thought about how the others were reacting and found himself suddenly struggling to draw breath. He understood what was happening, he'd seen Virgil have panic attacks often enough, but he was unable to think properly. It was like it had completely muddled his brain.

He felt dizzy and lay down on his side curled into the fetal position. He was shaking and gasping for breath, tears creeping down his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton paced in the lounge, thinking over what Logan had said. He had thought it was just another one of his offhand comments not to be taken seriously but now Logan had locked himself in his room he wasn't so sure.

Roman was sitting on the sofa watching him with a worried expression but Patton was too lost in thought to notice.

Suddenly an alarm went off and they quickly appeared in front of Thomas who was sitting in front of his laptop struggling to breath.

"Virgil?" Patton called, unsure what had caused this sudden panic attack.

Virgil turned up and immediately looked shocked at Thomas's panic attack.

"but I'm fine! What's going on?" he exclaimed and quickly went to work trying to calm Thomas down.

Roman and Patton looked at each other in confusion until Patton had a thought. "Logan." he said, eyes wide and face paling rapidly.

Roman frowned but Patton had already gone back to the mindspace so he couldn't say anything.

Patton ran towards Logans door and knocked frantically. He'd knocked earlier but had gotten no response and decided to give him space but now it seemed Logan needed him.

He tried the door and found it locked which was unusual for Logan. Filled with worry and concern Patton did the only thing he could think of and kicked the door as hard as he could.

Surprisingly the lock broke immediately and the door swung open. Patton wasted no time and rushed inside to see Logan gulping for air on his bed with tears running down his face.

"shhhh, everything's alright." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Logan in a comforting hug. Logan made a small whimpering sound and Patton felt his heart ache. He hated not being able to help people when they were like this.

Logan barely registered someone hugging him and he tried to tell them to leave but all that came out was a whimper. He could hear a voice murmuring in his ear for him to breathe in and out so he inhaled deeply through his nose and then back out, feeling less shaky each time he did so.

Eventually he had calmed down and he reached for his glasses which he'd taken off as soon as he'd sat on his bed. He put them on and froze at the sight of a concerned Patton.

Patton noticed how Logan seemed to start getting panicky again when he realised it was him and tried to figure out why. Had he done something?

"Logan what was that about?" Patton asked in a soft voice and Logan avoided looking at him as he muttered "nothing."

Patton sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose before saying "You had a panic attack that caused Thomas to have a panic attack over nothing then?"

Logan understood how unbelievable that sounded and found himself unable to respond.

"look just tell me what happened? Please?" Patton asked in a pleading voice and Logan looked down to avoid his puppy dog eyes.

"do I have to get you drunk again?" Patton suddenly said and Logan felt his jaw drop. "w....what?" he asked in shock.

Patton raised an eyebrow at Logan and a small smile made its way onto his lips. "you didn't think I forgot about that did you?" he asked.

Logan wasn't sure how to react. He could have sworn that Patton had been even more intoxicated then he was that night and shouldn't have remembered what happened.

Patton laughed and whispered "I guess this panic attack was caused by you over thinking my reaction to being called adorable then?" and Logans steadily reddening face was answer enough.

"well I stick by what I said before." Patton said with a grin and planted a kiss onto Logans cheek.

Logan blushed and fidgeted with his tie to try and alleviate some of his embarrassment. He looked up and noticed how close they were and how easy it would be to just kiss Patton.

With that thought he pressed his lips to Pattons and pulled away with a small smile. Maybe he could just let his emotions win this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little brainwave and decided to just go for it. I know I reference 'that night' and I'm deciding whether to leave that up to your imagination or whether to actually write that up. Let me know what you'd prefer :)


End file.
